homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103015-The Most Heroic Janitors Who Ever Lived
classiclyTaciturn CT began pestering abradantCombatant AC at 16:57 -- CT: Hello. AC: huh? AC: oh, fuck! you aga_n! CT: Well that's not a very warm welcome. AC: no no _ swear _ mean _t _n the best way. AC: thanks. CT: ... AC: you got me _n the game, _ th_nk. CT: Yes, I was your server player. CT: How is everything there? AC: _t's great. and _'ve. got you to th_nk, honestly. AC: thank. _ mean. CT: What is it like on your planet? AC: uh.. no_sey. AC: how about you? CT: Very lovely, its made of sapphires and celestial bodies. AC: celest_al bod_es? CT: Planets, moos, stars. Things like that. AC: oh god, what? AC: that sounds beaut_ful. AC: no fa_r. AC: what's your __ of ___? CT: I'm made of void, apparently. AC: _'m made of l_ght. AC: that's pretty cool. CT: Nice to see someone else made of some strange thing, or concept. AC: yeah, _ guess we're ma_dbros. CT: Maid? AC: yeah. AC: ma_d of l_ght. CT: ... CT: I though it was Made of light... AC: no no _ th_nk _t's ma_d. that's what the text sa_d. CT: ... CT: There was text? CT: I didn't see it... AC: all the trolls've been gett_ng PSAs or whatever you call them. AC: texts. CT: I didn't see any. I just heard a voice. AC: oh, what? AC: that's spooky as fuck. CT: I blacked out and I heard a voice. CT: Was the message given to your computer? CT: I am very bad at computers. AC: nah _t was g_ven to my phone. CT: I don't have a phone. AC: oh. AC: maybe _t's a human th_ng. you are a human, r_ght? CT: Yes, and you are a troll, correct? AC: you got _t. AC: _'m carayx. CT: Nice to meet you Carayx, I'm Lucy. CT: So I'm a Maid, huh? CT: What do Maids do besides clean? AC: _ have no _dea yet. AC: apparently we're supposed to clear our planets so maybe we've gotta be the most hero_c jan_tors who ever l_ved and clean th_s place up. CT: Well, that does sound very plausible. AC: _ sure hope _t does. CT: Maybe we can convice the others to made us maid's dresses. AC: dude _ don't th_nk _ could handle wear_ng a ma_d dress AC: _'d probably lose my sh_t. CT: I think they look rather classy. AC: you humans are we_rd AC: but _f they're all the rage _ could try _t CT: We could wear them together and match. AC: yeah _t'll be great. AC: match_ng ma_d outf_ts. _'m sure someone, somewhere, wants p_ctures of that _nterspec_es match_ng. CT: I'm not sure I know what you mean. AC: don't worry about _t. CT: .. CT: If you say so. AC: just trust me on th_s one lucy. CT: Alright... AC: and hey, _'ll get back _n touch. _'ve gotta check out someth_ng neat on th_s planet. AC: do me a sol_d, and throw another th_ng _n your glow_ng deathball. CT: What? AC: _ mena. AC: your spr_te. CT: Oh, that. You mean that glowy thing. AC: yeah, that. CT: Why should I throw something at it? AC: _t'll prototype _t aga_n, and get eas_er to understand. AC: so you can start clean_ng up those cold, mean streets. AC: have fun, stay safe, blah blah. -- abradantCombatant AC ceased pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 17:28 -- Category:Lucy Category:Carayx